


A True Baratheon

by 1Astrum1



Category: Got/asoiaf
Genre: Babymaking, F/M, Sex, set around season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Astrum1/pseuds/1Astrum1
Summary: Margaery goes through the slums and streets of King’s Landing and happens to pass by an armorer’s shop. She finds something rather special.
Relationships: Gendry/Margaery
Kudos: 9





	A True Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=U5Qvg51VD4E
> 
> I hope you find this as hot as I do.

Margaery Tyrell swept her gown side ways as she walked down the muddy streets of Fleabottom. One of the slums inhabited by the poorer inhabitants of King’s Landing. She had just left an orphanage in which she had delivered sweats and spoke to the children who were living there. Pitiable creatures, she thought unwashed and ignorant. Flanked by two of her ladies in waiting, she continued down the street with Tyrell men at arms, only a scream a way behind them. She did not have them closer so as to be more approachable to the people, whereas Cersei and the Lannister’s shielded themselves by a panoply of guards, she would win their love not their fear. 

Smiling at the thought, she continued her stroll until she found herself walking into an armorer’s shop. Smelling both recently forged metal and sweat, and a rather masculine scent...

Ducking her head, into the door she entered and saw a young man hard at work with a hammer, he appeared to forging a breast plate. The man tried to notice her, and shocked at first, knelt quickly.

“Your grace” the young man who couldn’t have been much younger than Loras, looked up at her. “Rise” she said with a nod and smile. “What are you working on”, the man eyed her warily, “this is a breast plate your grace, I’m forging it for a knight of the crown lands-Mooton I think.”

“I assume Lord Mooton must pay you a lot for this excellent craftmanship”, “he does your grace”. “If I may ask, what brings the queen to this humble corner in Fleabottom.?” “I want to know the people I rule, I want to see them, to address their needs and concerns”. Heh, the man sighed, seeming skeptical.

“I did not ask what your name was?”, “uh Gendry your grace”, Gendry Waters” 

Now that was interesting...Margaery thought, you are a bastard of a highborn? Stunned, the man had clearly not intended to reveal his surname, but his nervousness at being in the same room with the queen of the seven kingdoms, and well his staring at her breasts, had loosened his tongue. 

“Do you know who your sire is?”, “uh um” Gendry hewed, “I shouldn’t say your grace”, “oh I think you can” Margaery replied, grasping his forearm, and staring like a doe into his blue eyes. Clearly nervous out of wits, and lusting as well, and terrified “Robert, Robert Baratheon”

Margaery was surprised but not too much, it was well known Robert had many bastards, she was more surprised that the Lannister’s had not found him and killed him after the old king’s death. Of course, it was in Joffrey and Cersei’s interests to do that, given the little secret they had...

And oh, was he so handsome. All muscle from neck to shins. With thick arms and a taut stomach. Margaery felt an aching in her loins. 

Seeing the large bulge in his trousers, smiling, Margaery began to slowly remove her dress, after all she was married to a bastard who pretended to be a Baratheon, perhaps...the seed of Robert might re-enter the royal line. It would further discredit the claims of Stannis Baratheon. And also be a wonderful way to get back at Cersei.

Slowly removing her dress, she jumped onto him-kissing him ferociously. The bastard’s surprise and shock went away, after a few seconds and he returned her kisses, lust overcoming his confusion and very reasonable fear.

“Make love to me” she cooed softly, as they fell upon each other tangled on the floor. Pulling down his pants and Gendry removing his shirt, he began to play with and rub her breasts together. Sliding down to his waste, she began to suck his cock, up and down without a single slurp. 

Gendry was in shock, it had been a normal day working at Tobho Mott’s shop and now he was having his cock loving sucked by the queen of the seven kingdoms. Gods she was beautiful! He had revealed too much and was in terror for his life, but wow, had that changed?

Forcing herself up to eye level, she kissed him again, while his cock speared her cunt for the first time. Holding in her moan, the pleasure was ecstatic, as Gendry turned her over, now he was on top, thrusting as hard as possible. Wrapping her legs around his waste and ass, while her tongue gained control of his mouth, he fucked her savagely, not with the grace of a noble. But the rut of a stag in heat. Tommen’s best quality had to be his enthusiasm, but he was a novice in the arts of lovemaking. Gendry on the other hand had obviously enjoyed a woman before. 

Neither screamed but both reached their peaks as Gendry emptied his seed in her. Gendry saw a warm wry smile on her lips, and roughly kissed them. “That was wonderful, Margaery said” “I will require your services again” “oh uh anything you need your grace” 

Over the next few weeks, Margaery made many trips down to Tobho Mott’s ship from the red keep. And she also discretely arranged for Gendry to travel to the red keep through various means, and their trysts continued.

Waking up, Margaery found herself next to Gendry-thankfully, it looked as though it wasn’t too late at night. Gendry stirred,”I must return to the red keep and my husband”, looking sad he responded “I understand your grace”, “but I think we can spend a little more time together” and Gendry took that as an invitation to fuck her. Which he did for the next half hour, her moans and his cries echoing into the cool air of Fleabottom. 

Seeing the passion in his eyes, Margaery lost herself. She could stay the night, and come up with some excuse for the morning. “Let’s make a baby she said” and with that Gendry fucked her harder than before. 

Her breasts bounced and her ass clinched as Gendry lifted her from the bed, pinned her against the wall and held her in carnal embrace. As Rose and bastard stag continued their coupling, to make a Prince, to make a bastard. 

She was always intended for a Baratheon, and she married a false one. But she had found herself a true one. Perhaps she wasn’t cursed after all... More than that, she had grown to care for Gendry, perhaps even to love him. Whenever Tommen was inside her, she thought of Gendry. Whenever Cersei through out a veiled insult, she politely responded in kind and thought of Gendry. 

Now she had become to bond with him, heart and soul as well as body. His thrusts had put a babe in her, which was born some months later...

Now a year later, she truly loved him. He carried her to his bed, his muscles rippling her cries and his grunts filled the little room, as he put more babies in her. 

He was her true husband, a true Baratheon.


End file.
